Little Red Riding Hood
by jelsalover2458
Summary: You've heard the classic Little Red Riding Hood story, but our story takes place with a young blind girl named Elsa and a mischievous wolf named Jack. Do you believe in fairytales?


**Just a pointless little one-shot! I own nothing! Please enjoy! **

You think you know this story. The brothers Grimm told it once, and it was retold in countless other ways, but this is the way it truly happened, and our wolf is a mischievous charmer.

Elsa was beloved by everyone, especially her grandmother. She loved the girl more than anything. Once, her grandmother gave her a hood of red velvet, which she wore more than any other article of clothing. But tragedy struck when the girl was young. She lost her ability to see. Despite this, she grew to be a beautiful young girl with hair like silk and eyes like diamonds. But her hair usually found its way into a simple braid with her hood up.

Once, her grandmother fell ill. Her mother called to her, "Come, Elsa, here is a piece of cake and a bottle of wine; meet with the huntsman who will guide you. Take them to your grandmother, she is ill and weak and they will do her good. Set out before it gets too cold, and when you are going, walk nicely and quietly and do not run off the path, or you may fall and break the bottle, or get lost, and then your grandmother will get nothing; and when you go into her room, don't forget to say, "Good morning"."

"I will be very careful, mother."

Her sister approached her. "Oh, sister, please, if when you meet the huntsman, Kristoff, send him this letter, I pray?"

"Of course, Anna."

"Thank you, so much. Give grandmother my love!"

Elsa set off. She found her way onto the path and followed it. The grandmother lived out in the wood, half a league from the village, and just as she entered the wood, a wolf met her. Elsa did not see what a wicked creature he was, and was not at all afraid of him.

"Good day, my pretty." Said the wolf. He kissed the gloved hand of the girl, making sure she could not feel his hands, earning a blush from the blind woman.

"Thank you and hello. Who are you?"

"I am Jack Wolfland. Where are you off to at such and early hour?"

"I am off to see my grandmother, for she is ill."

"What is in your basket?"

"Cake and wine, to help her heal."

"Where does she live?"

"Half a league from the village."

The wolf thought, "Such a beautiful young girl, perhaps I can make her love me, and she cannot see me! But I pray, I must first impress her grandmother to win her heart!"

He walked for a short time by the side of Elsa. "Hear, Elsa, how nicely the stream runs through here - why do we not run around? I believe, too, that you do not hear how sweetly the little birds are singing; you walk gravely along as if you were going to school, while everything else out here in the wood is merry."

"I do suppose you're right. Maybe I can bring grandmother a dandelion as well. Come Jack, come with me."

Elsa pulled him to the field, where they played a game of chase and lay in the flowers.

Elsa took a breath. She nestled close to Jack Wolfland and shut her eyes for a midmorning nap. Jack looked at the girl, surprised, and put his arm around her. He fell asleep next to her.

An hour passed and Jack awoke before Elsa. He shifted, causing her eyes to flutter. She awoke and smiled. Then suddenly a look of worry overcame her, "I must reach grandmother's house!"

"We have time, Elsa. I promise."

His arms wrapped around her back. She smiled and said, "We must be off."

The two set back on the path. Jack told her stories of the North Pole. Elsa listened intently, taking in each word hungrily.

Now, the huntsman saw the wolf and the girl, his future sister-in-law. He had hunted this wolf for many years. He could not let him hurt her, for Anna would fall into a deep depression and maybe call off the wedding!

He followed the peculiar pair to a cottage on the edge of the wood.

Jack knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Came a weak voice.

Elsa answered, "It is I, Granny."

"Oh my dear, lift the latch and come in, for I am too weak to do it myself."

She lifted the latch and the door swung open.

"My dear, you made this trip on your own? And you are blind?"

"No, Granny, I had help."

The pair walked into the old lady's room.

"It's a….WOLF!" Granny yelled.

"What?"

Then suddenly Elsa reached up and touched his ear.

"What big ears you have."

"The better to hear your sweet laugh."

Elsa ran her fingers down to his face.

"What big eyes you have."

"The better to see your beautiful smile."

Her hands then found his.

"What large hands you have."

"The better to hug you with."

"You're a wolf…" She whispered.

The huntsman was just passing by the house and heard the old lady's screams. He burst inside and saw Elsa with a single tear in her eye and Jack touching her cheek. He did not see her quick smile. Elsa heard the movement.

"Who else is here?" She asked. "Kristoff, is that you?"

"Yes, and I will kill the wolf!"

"No!...I love him!" Nobody was more stunned by Elsa's words than herself. She loved Jack. She found her way to Kristoff.

"Just as you love my sister, I love Jack. Please."

Kristoff pondered this for a moment, then said, "As you wish." Elsa turned to her grandmother.

"Granny, I am in love with him."

"I know, my dear. I am sorry. Mr. Wolfland, come closer."

Jack approached the sick old lady.

"Take care of my snowflake." The old lady died with these words.

But, out the window, it started to snow. Jack put his arm around Elsa. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
